


Bottle O' Robin

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Ficlet, Gen, i wrote this in 30 minutes because idea wouldn't leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Considering how often Commissioner Gordon had worked with and interacted with Batman's various Robin's over the years he'd never considered what happened to those various Robin's once they “graduated” as Batman's partner.At least this was true until Jim found himself at the tail end of an attempted burglary.





	Bottle O' Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble-bunny that wouldn't leave me alone.

Considering how often Commissioner Gordon had worked with and interacted with Batman's various Robin's over the years―_and it was easy to tell the difference between after such a long time_―he'd never considered what happened to those various Robin's once they “graduated” as Batman's partner.

At least this was true until the 26th of September when Jim found himself at the tail end of an attempted burglary on Main and 42nd street where Robin and _Nightwing__―_(Blüdhaven's most notorious crime-fighting vigilante)―of all characters had teamed up together.

“Thanks for all your hard work tonight, fellas,” Jim said, eyeing the two sorry looking wannabe burglars, one of which looked to maybe have a mild concussion. “It's been a rough night for all of us down at the station―twice as many call outs than usual.”

It was Nightwing who replied, “You're welcome, Commissioner. Always good to finish the night off with a simple case of petty theft; I'll take the small wins when I can get 'em.”

Robin just sniffed disdainfully in the direction of the two burglars, to which Nightwing… _giggled_.

Though the three of them had been walking toward the edge of scene toward the alleyway, Jim stopped dead in his tracks. No. _No way. It… couldn't be… of course, it wasn't a possibility he'd ever considered before…_

Nightwing noticed his pause and stopped only a pace in front of him, a small frown between his brows creasing up the mask he wore. “Something wrong, Commissioner?” He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Jim's throat went tight, his mouth rougher than sandpaper and his tongue going numb with shock, but he somehow managed to force the question out anyway, even if it was just a single word, really.

“_Robin?”_

The pair of vigilantes looked momentarily confused, sharing a look with one another whilst Jim shook his head in an effort to clear it.

The younger boy, stopped beside Nightwing, stepped forward with a questioning, “Yes?”

The two vigilantes kindly waited a moment for him to gather his thoughts, and Jim regained his composure after sucking in a deep breath and exhaling it on a huff.

“Sorry, son,” the Commissioner replied, apologising to the pair, but then returning his attention to the older of the two. “I only meant, well. What I meant to say was… _Nightwing_.”

The black and blue vigilante appeared to almost jump at the forcefulness in Jim's tone, but he pressed on regardless.

“Nightwing,” he repeated. “Were you _Robin?_”

For a moment, nobody moved. There was no sound between the three of them and the noises of the streets and the police sirens flashing in the background held the world in a bizarre kind of stillness where nothing and everything continued on all at once.

Then, unexpectedly, the older vigilante _smiled_.

“Wow, Jim,” he said, resting his hands on his hips as the smile broadened into a grin. “You got me. What gave it away?”

_The laugh, _Jim thought fondly, and then said so.

Nightwing looked embarrassed as the younger Robin appeared to crack up silently beside him, the older rubbing the back of his neck in shame, though his lips never lost their laughter.

“B always said someone would clue in eventually,” he said, looking as though he was trying hard not to grin again. “I guess I'm glad it was you.”

Jim felt his lips quirk a small smirk of their own.

“Goodnight, Commissioner.”

“Goodnight boys.”

And then Jim turned back to his two burglars to the sound of two vigilantes swinging off into the night.


End file.
